Un Viaje a Amity Park
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Una Amiga de Marinette que se llama Stella, ella invita a Marinette a un viaje a USA que se llama Amity Park, y conocen a un chico fantasma a sus amigos no soy buena con los summary
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Y Danny Phantom No Me Pertenecen **

**Una cosa voy a empezar con Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir **

* * *

En parís noche eran las 8:00 pm en una casa cabello negro con reflejos azules estaba empacado unas maletas para ir de viaje con su amiga.

¿?¿?: Marinette ya empacaste lo que necesita para el viaje

Marinette: si – le respondió – tikki

Tikki: no sé cómo fue te convenció para ir con ella – le dijo mirándola -

Marinette: la verdad no sé –le respondio -

Flash black

Era una tarde marinette estaba en su casa haciendo unos diseños y tikki comiendo sus galletas, marinette como estaba haciendo sus diseños escucho alguien subía y tikki también escucho alguien venia se escondió y abrió la puerta su cuarto entro una chica de cabello rosa ojos azules mientras ella pidió permiso entrar, marinette le dijo que pasara, entro se veían que estaba enojada, tikki salió su escondite y marinette y tikki la miro estaba enojada.

Marinette: oye ¿por qué? estas enojada y dime que paso stella – la miro le pregunto –

Stella: lo que pasa es que tengo que ir de viaje – le respondió mirando a marinette – no quiero ir

Marinette: de viaje? ¿por qué ?no quieres ir

Stella: si me voy de viaje además no me avisaron y me lo hicieron de nuevo si que yo dijiera que si

Marinette: cuándo te vas a vas a ir y sin a avisarme como que te lo hicieron de nuevo ir ?

Stella: me voy a ir mañana en la tarde como ya estamos de vacaciones y no hay escuela pues por eso – suspiro – veras

Recuerdos de stella

Flash black

Stella estaba su casa más bien su mansión estaba mi habitación haciendo unos diseño, y en eso tocaron la puerta.

Stella: si pasa

¿?¿?: Hola stella quería decirte que te conseguí un entrevista en Amity Park

Stella: Amity Park? Nunca lo escuchado donde es el lugar, se encuentra aquí en parís verdad Akane

akane un mujer de 26 años cabello era Rubia ojos negros

Akane: emmm - nerviosa –

Stella: tu sabes si es otro lugar que no sea parís no voy a ir

Akane: - nerviosa no respondía.

Stella: Akane responde donde es el lugar responde – volvía preguntar pero no respondía.

Así que busco el internet Stella estaba cerca su laptop estaba alado busco el nombre Amity Park que era USA

Stella: dime akane dime que no lo hiciste de nuevo sin avisarme le dijiste que si verdad – la miro enojada -

Akane: si – triste – lo ciento

Stella: akane ¿por qué?

Akane: como ya estás en vacaciones por eso – le respondió-

Stella: y cuando será esa entrevista –suspiro-

Akane: tendrás que irte mañana en la tarde le respondió

Stella:¡!QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡ -

Fin Flash black

continuara:


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Y Danny Phantom No Me Pertenecen**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Stella- dio un suspiro de cansancio- eso paso

Marinette: asi que eso paso

Stella: si además voy a estar sola bueno con akane pero – miro a marinette –

Marinette: pero – la miro –

Stella: marinette ven conmigo siiiiiiiiiii

Marinette: pero tu sabes que yo – interrumpió stella-

Stella: ándale no quiero estar sola plisssss ven conmigo

Marinette: pero tú sabes que – interrumpió otra vez la stella-

Stella: no te preocupes por el pasaje tu sabes que yo tengo un avión privado y yo les digo a tus padres que te dejen ir, además ya sé que tú debes salvar el Paris, además necesitas unas vacaciones como tu forma civil y heroína plisssss ven conmigo – le suplicando –

Marinette: no lo se

Stella: no te preocupes le vamos a decir a cat noir que nos vamos de vacaciones y podemos avisar todos del país que ladybug se va de vacaciones y también cat noir para que descanse de 2 semanas así hawk moth no pueda atacar a parís –les dijo sonriendo a marinette y a tikki-

Marinette: no lo sé tú qué opinas tikki – le dijo a tikki mirándola -

Tikki: pues la verdad si haw moth no ataca parís y akumatize personas no hay problema

Marinette: bien entonces si voy contigo al viaje –le dijo sonriendo -

Fin Flash black

Marinette: aunque mis padres si me dieron permiso de ir con ella – sonriendo -

Flash black

Stella estaba feliz porque marinette ira con ella en el viaje asi para que no estar aburrida sola así va con ella se divierta, así que fue a decirle a sus padres para que le dieran el permiso ir con ella bajaron para decirles vieron no tenía clientes así que es mejor decirles

Marinette miro sus padres - mamá, papá puedes decirles algo

Sabine: que pasa – dijo la mamá de marinette –

Marinette: este puedo ir de viaje con stella – les dijo –

Tom: de viaje donde van ir – dijo el papá de marinette-

Stella: bueno es USA – le respondió –

Tom y Sabine: A USA –dijeron al mismo tiempo –

Stella les conto como fueron las cosas que avisaron stella porque iba a USA

Tom: no lo es tu qué piensas que querida

Sabine: pues yo tampoco se

Marinette: mamá, papá por favor déjame ir con stella, además estamos de vacaciones plisss – suplicando -

Tom: pero ir a USA no sé– pero stella la interrumpió -

Stella: no se preocupe por el pasaje, además los vamos a ir mi avión privado,– les dijo sonriendo –

Tom y Sabine se miraron sonrieron

Tom: está bien puedes ir –sonriendo –

Marinette sonrió les dio un abrazo ambos les dio un beso ambos, stella se despido de marinette y los padres de marinette por ella tenía arreglar sus maletas igual marinette

Fin Flash black

Marinette: además tendré que decirle a cat noir que iré de viaje por dos semanas – mirando a tikki-

Tikki tienes razón – le dijo sonriendo –

Pasaron las horas eran las 12 marinette miro su teléfono la hora ir a patrullar

Marinette: tikki lista –le dijo a tikki.

Tikki: solo di las palabras marinette – le dijo sonriendo –

Marinette: transformación tikki – se transformó de ladybug

Salió por la venta se fue hasta la Torre Eiffel donde siempre están a llegar vio que esta cat noir sentado estructura de hierro mirando el paisaje de parís sento lado de cat noir

Ladybug: hola cat noir – le dijo sonriendo –

Cat noir: hola mi lady –tomo su mano besarla pero ladybug como siempre la retira antes de que la bese –

Ladybug: deja los coqueteos cat noir además tengo algo que decirte

Cat noir : que cosa me quieres decir mi lady

Ladybug: no estaré en parís me iré de viaje por dos semanas

Cat noir : pero si ataca un akuma , quien lo va a purificar akumas

Ladybug: no te preocupes por eso si eso pasa te seguro vendré y acabar con el akuma.

Cat noir: y cuando te va ir

Ladybug : me voy a mañana por la tarde

Cat noir: ya veo – triste – pero a qué horas te vas a ir

Ladybug: no lo se todavía pero me dijeron por la tarde

Ladybug: no te preocupes solo son dos semanas vas a ver que va a pasar rápido te lo seguro

Cat noir: está bien – mirándola –

Ladybug: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos esta todo tranquilo

Cat noir : si bueno adiós te voy a extrañar mi lady

Ladybug: solo son dos semanas cat noir

Cat noir: para mi va ser entorno

Ladybug: jajaja adios los vemos cat noir – se despidió con su yo yo se fue –

Cat noir: adiós mi lady – se despidió con la mano y el también se fue a su casa –

Ladybug llego a su casa se des transformo entro su cuarto, le dio galletas a tikki y se acuesto a su cama luego se quedó dormida

Conitnuara


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Y Danny Phantom No Me Pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 3

La mañana siguiente eran las 12:30 pm marinette dormía tranquila sonó su celular despertó miro quiera le contesto

Marinette: hola stella

Línea

Stella: hola marinette te quería decirte que ya está hecho vamos a salir a las 4:00pm solo quiero saber si está bien esa hora

Marinette: para mi está bien y además ya le dije a cat noir que me iré de viaje

Stella: oh está bien entonces, deja a mí el resto ok

Marinette: está bien – confundida -

Stella: por cierto voy a pasar por ti en 3 horas como a las 3:15 apenas son las 12:32 pm

Marinette: está bien

Stella: los vemos – colgó -

Marinette: los vemos – también colgó suspira –

Tikki: quien era

Marinette: era Stella que saldremos las 4 de la tarde

Tikki: ya veo aún hay tiempo

Marinette: si iré a tomar un ducha

Tikki: está bien

Marinette se levantó se fue al baño a tomar una ducha termino de bañar salió en bata salió del baño fue a su habitación se vistió, se

Cepillo su cabello lo dejo suelto

Marinette: mejor iré a comer algo tikki ve vamos a comer algo mis padres estarán en pastelería te daré galletas

Tikki: si

Marinette y tikki bajan a bajo marinette le da galletas a marinette y marinette come pan tostado con mermelada y poco de leche luego de comer y luego se fue a mirar la tele un rato tikki seguía comiendo sus galletas

En la tele

Reportera: llego un información más bien nota que llego a nuestro estudio, que nuestros héroes de paris ladybug y cat noir sobre que dentro de dos semanas no estarán en parís, que salieron que se fueron a unas vacaciones.

Marinette y tikki al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidas quien fue mando esa nota, marinette recordó algo que dijo stella ´´ deja a mi el resto ok ´´

Tikki: tu crees que es obra de stella

Marinette: creo que si – marinette saco su celular miro la hora paso rápido eran las 2:55 pm – vaya si que pasa rápido la hora

Tikki: qué horas son

Marinette: son las 2:55 pm

Tikki: creo que ya va venir stella

Marinette: tienes razón vamos por las maletas tikki

*** marinette***

Cuando subí con tikki por las maletas pasaron las horas cuando stella llego yo tome unos cuantos galletas las guardo en el bolso y bajamos la pastelería, me despedí mis padres igual stella se despido de ellos y nos dijo que nos cuidemos y que yo marque cuando llegue haya nos subimos al carro nos fuimos a la aeropuerto, bajamos las maletas miramos la hora eran las 3: 25 pm luego , nos subimos ala avión privado de stella y cuando el avió estaba apunto despegar y despego vi a tikki que dormia y puse mis audífonos para escuchar música me quede dormida

***** stella*****

Cuando termine de hablar con marinette hacer unas cosas me tome una ducha luego mire la hora, que pasaba rápido las horas eran las 2:30 pm tuve que apurarme porque iba ir por marinette , mi mayordomo Sebastián me dijo que el carro ya está esperando así que tome mis maletas, le dije a chofer que íbamos por alguien le di la dirección de marinette, cuando el carro paro en la entrada de la pastelería, me baje salude los padres de marintte me dijeron que pasara, subí toque el timbre cuando me abrieron vi a marinette ya con las maletas las tomo nos bajamos la hasta pastelería, marinette se despido de sus padres y yo igual me despedí de ellos, nos dijieron que nos cuidemos y que marinette lo llame cuando lleguemos haya, nos subimos al carro nos llevó la aeropuerto, luego llegamos nos subimos a el avión privado cuando el avió estaba apunto despegar y despego, mire a marinette estaba poniendo sus audífonos, mire la ventana y luego voltio esta marinette se que dormida y luego yo igual dormí

****************Normal *************

Unas cuantas horas y el Piloto de aviación que llevamos nuestro destino, marinette y stella despertaron el avión al terrizo bajamos de la avión tomaron las maletas bajaron.

Stella: al fin llegamos

Marinette: si fue viaje largo

Stella: si 7 horas – mirando en su celular -

Marinette- saco su celular prendió miro la hora que eran las 10:10 de la noche - son las 10:10 pm es cierto es diferente horario aquí

Stella: si – con el celular – oye akane que horas son bueno ahorita en parís son las 10:10pm – mirando su celular -

Akane: mmmm…. No sé a que preguntar – miro a un hombre le pregunto la hora – disculpa que horas son – le pregunto -

Hombre: son las 2:13 pm – le respondió –

Akane: gracias – le dijo– son las 2:13 pm – les dijo a marinette y stella-

Marinette: asi que son las dos las tarde vaya

Stella: si oye marinette voy vas a llamar tus papás

Marinette: es cierto –les marco - hola mamá si ya llegamos estamos afuera de aeropuerto si llegamos salvas si aquí diferente horario son las 2:15 pm de la tarde si nos vemos si cuídense los quiero – colgó – listo

Marinette y stella vieron un caro no vas bien una limosina color negro llegar, akane nos dijo que era nuestro transporte, subieron nuestras maletas nos subimos a limosina arranco nos llevaban luego paro llegamos un hotel nos bajamos, luego nos acercamos la recepcionista de hotel para la reservación de habitaciones subimos nuestra habitación, una habitación para stella y para marinette una sola habitación para ellas, akane les dio la llave y les dijo de su habitación va estar lado, stella y marinette entraron a la habitación era grande con sillones una tele plana con dos camas pero grandes entraron y ellas estaban desempacando sus maletas y tikki se seguía dormida la bolsa de marinette.

Stella: oye marinette si vamos a una vuelta para conocer el lugar

Marinette: no lo sé si nos perdemos

Stella: vamos va ser divertido

Marinette: está bien vamos

Stella: si vamos le vamos a decir akane

Stella y marinette salen de la habitación tocamos la puerta abrió akane

Stella: akane vamos a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar

Akane: mmmmm no lo se

Stella: por favor si asi podemos conocer el lugar

Akane: está bien

Stella y marinette sonrieron se fueron bajaron a fuera de hotel

Stella: a dónde quieres ir primero – le pregunto a marinette-

Marinette: a que ir a comer tengo hambre

Stella: está bien vamos a buscar donde hay para ir a comer

Marinette y stella caminaron unas cuantas calles miraron un letrero decía Nasty Burger (Hamburguesa apestosa)

Marinette: si vamos hay

Stella : está bien vamos

Marinette y stella van lugar cuando abrimos la puerta entramos vimos que venden hamburguesas

Marinette: vende hamburguesas – le dije mirando a stella

Stella: hay que pedir no se dónde se piden –

*****Marinette ****

No sabíamos dónde pedir pero vimos una persona que está pidiendo así que fuimos donde estaba el muchacho, luego que ya pido el muchacho nos tocó pedimos nuestra comida

Marinette y stella estaban pidiendo su comida, entran dos chicos y una chica supusieron atrás de stella y marinette ellos platicaban no se de qué unos chicos llegaron rodearon como tipo circulo como si lo molestaba a los tres chicos.

Cuando marinette y stella terminaron de pedir pagaron y voltearon vieron estaban rodeadas luegomiran que estaban molestando a unos chicos eran dos chicos y una chica y los demás mirando

Es un chico de estatura media, con cabello oscuro, ojo azules y tez blanca. En su forma humana generalmente usa una playera blanca con un punto rojo en el pecho y líneas rojas en las mangas.

El otro chico lleva una larga manga de la camisa amarilla, un cinturón negro, pantalones de carga verdes y botas de color marrón mientras que lleva una boina roja , llevando una mochila, y también lleva gafas.

Chica tiene el pelo corto y negro con una cola de caballo pequeña en la parte superior de la cabeza retenida por un lazo de pelo verde y labios morados. Su ropa habitual consiste en un collar negro alrededor de su cuello, mientras que su parte superior del cuerpo se compone de una franelilla negra que expone su vientre con un óvalo de color púrpura en el centro. Su parte inferior del cuerpo se compone de una falda de color negro con un diseño cuadriculado verde, medias de color púrpura y botas de combate. Ella también tiene un par de brazaletes negro alrededor de sus muñecas.

Marinette y stella miraron que estaban rodeadas, no solo chicos si no también unas chicas diciendo de cosas querían salir pero nos dejaban salir.

Marinette: y ahora que nos deja salir – susurrando -

Stella: no lo se pero mira creo que lo estaban molestando – susurrando -

Con los chicos

Chica pelinegro : porque nos deja en paz venimos a comer

Otro chico rubio: asi que quieren comer eh

Chico de la gorra: si

El chico rubio miro par chicas estaban viendo con bandejas de comida se acercó a ellas se las quito , los tomo el refresco de las dos se las tiro en enésima a los tres, luego otro tomo la comida de las chicas encima de ellos tres

Chico rubio: ahí están sus comida – se rio los demás le seguidero también se rieron –

***** marinette******

Stella y marinette estaban viendo todo y el chico se acercó a ellas era rubio ojos azules les tomo el refresco de ellas , se lo hecho encima a ellos y su comida de ellas y el riendo y los otros también se estaban riendo de ellos, marinette y stella estaban en shock hasta stella reacciono aventó la bandeja de la comida al que chico rubio dando un golpe la cabeza, todos que estaban hay pararon de reír estaban sorprendidos, igual otros tres chicos.

Chico rubio: quién demonios fue – furioso sobando la cabeza –

Stella: fui yo– lo miro seria –

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACION : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Y Danny Phantom No Me Pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 4

***** marinette******

Yo y stella estábamos viendo todo pero el chico se nos acerco era rubio ojos azules tomo nuestro refresco se lo hecho encima de ellos y también nuestra comida y el riendo y los otros también se estaban riendo de ellos, stella y yo estamos en shock cuando mire a stella reacciono aventó la bandeja de la comida al que chico rubio dando un golpe la cabeza, todos que estaban pararon de reír estaban sorprendidos, igual otros tres chicos y escuche aquel chico estaba furioso mire a stella conocía esa mirada…..

…..Normal …..

Chico rubio: quien dijo eso - escucho miro a Stella - miren que tenemos una hermosa chica – se acercó a Stella puso brazo alrededor de ella – dime preciosa como te llama y te gusta ir a un lado conmigo

Stella: en primera no te lo voy a decir mi nombre a una persona como tu– seria quitando su tu brazo– y segunda no gracias no salgo con cretinos como tú – mirada fría seria molesta -

Chico rubio: vamos será divertido – poniendo otra vez su brazo alrededor de ella –

Stella: dije que no acaso no hoyes estas sordo o que en primera no salgo alguien como tú y segunda quita tu brazo de mi si no quieres salir lastimado – le dijo una mirada fría seria molesta –

Chico rubio: si no lo hago que – sin quitar el brazo -

Stella: no debiste decir eso – tomo su muñeca haciendo movimiento que el caiga al piso dejando tirado el piso dolorido – ves te lo dije además te lo mereces por nuestra comida y por no quitar tu brazo en mi –

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, menos marinette ella sabía cómo era Stella

Stella: si no quiere estar igual como el mejor vallasen – los miro seria se fueron de ahí se lo llevaron al chico rubio, mire a marinette ella sabía de esa mirada ella sonrió y miramos a los tres chicos nos acercamos a ellos -

********Chico pelinegro **********

Vimos como esa chica aventó la bandeja a Dash y luego él se acercó a ella como coquetear con ella pero no fusiono luego vimos hizo movimiento tirando a él al piso, mientras nosotros nos limpiamos vimos que nos acercaban a nosotros era Un chica Tiene ojos azul claro y cabello negro con reflejos azules pelo suelto, lleva un top de color azul claro con ajuste negro y una camisa inclinada a la izquierda escrita con I LOVE y un top de color magenta sobre él con leggings de color púrpura, Sus zapatos son de color rosa abiertos en las puntas del pie con correas de color azul y negro en la parte superior de tacón negro y bolsa de color rosa claro con una correa delgada negro cruzada sobre un hombro derecho a la cadera contraria.

Y la otra chica tiene ojos azules y su cabello color rosa su pelo suelto con lazo azul, lleva un top blanco con borde azul bajo el chaleco rosa al hombro con pantalones de color rosa y un cinturón de rayas rosa y blanco. Sus zapatos son botas azules con tacones y encajes, también una bolsa de color blanco con una correa delgada cruzada sobre un hombro derecho a la cadera contraria

Marinette: hola están bien – les dijo a los tres chicos –

Chico pelinegro: si estamos bien

Marinette: esos chicos siempre los molestan

Chica pelinegro: se puede decir que si

Chico de la gorra: pero lo que hiciste con dash fue increíble - le dijo a stella –

Stella: jejejeje pues la verdad lo tenía merecido – cruzando los brazos – odio ese tipos de personas -

Marinette: la verdad si

Chica pelinegro: me caen bien – les dijo a marinette y a stella-

Marinette: tomen – dando las servilletas para que se limpien –

Los tres: gracias – lo toman se limpian -

Marinette: bueno nos dio mucho gusto de conocerlos pero ya nos tenemos que irnos – les dijo y mirando a stella-

Stella: cierto los vemos bye bye – dio la vuelta camino hacia la puerta de la salida

Marinette: bye bye – también dio la vuelta siguiendo a stella hacia la puerta

Continuara:


End file.
